Behind My Eyes
by Dark-Side-Of-Desire
Summary: There are three main groups in the supernatural world Vampires, Werewolves, and Demons. They each need one human every one hundred years a human used for much more than food.This is what happens when three teenagers lives get thrown upside down thanks to.


12/05/2007 09:14:00

I looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't that bad looking…I guess. I mean sure people told me 'Oh you're so pretty' or 'you are one of the only attractive people at our school'…But how could I believe them? I felt so disgusting all the time. Maybe it was because of my highly acute teenager senses that made me aware of every flaw in my looks. My name is Blake, and I am standing in my bathroom getting ready to go to a party.

"Why is my face so red?" I ask myself. "Why cant it be clearer, why cant it be like my hair, soft light and perfect-ish"

I'm not all that tall maybe about 5 feet 5 inches. I picked up my flat iron and got rid of one of the lumps in my hair. My hair was about mid neck length, blonde with my own personal touch of crimson black tips. I un-plugged my flat iron and then took a strand of my hair off of my black t-shirt. "Why is black so popular?" I ask myself. Inner dialogue is an alien to me.

I walked out of the bathroom and turned off the light I went into my room and found my combat boots. I laced and tied them and then looked at myself in another mirror. Of course I found another thing wrong, I tugged on one pant leg until it conformed to my will and became flattering. Here I am a fifteen soon to be sixteen year old boy with the curves and looks of a girl. To pretty to attract girls and to ugly to attract guys is what I said, but every one disagrees. I put on my bracelets and then Walked to my front door. I wanted to wait out side until my ride got here.

Here it was summer vacation and my parents went on a vacation to Italy with out me. It really ticked me off. But hey that meant that I could go to all the parties. So long as I could get a ride. And My friends Jackie and Caroline are late! I yawned and then looked around it was bright out for being night time. "That's probably because theirs a full moon out tonight." I said to myself. Then a small gust of wind picked up and lightly ruffled my hair. "Stupid wind" I said angrily putting my hair back into place. I was definitely not going to let wind ruin my look.

Suddenly everything went still the wind stopped there was no sound and a could covered the moon. "Okay creepy much?" I said backing into my step-fathers pick up truck. I looked around and there were only a few house lights on. "Well I could walk to Jackie's house" I said and so I walked down the street. The only sound I heard was that of my own feet against the deep black asphalt. God how I loved Arizona! It was always so warm tonight was perfect jeans and t-shirt weather. But it was steadily getting colder. After a couple blocks I started to shiver. Was I even going the right way? I looked around and couldn't see anything just darkness and the small faint glow of the moon under that thick black cloud.

Took a step and heard a Crack in one of the bushes. I turned spun around and held up my fists. I wasn't strong but I knew where to hit some one as hard as I could. There was silence and then a low growl. _I don't know how to fight a dog!!! _Wow my first inner monologue… I slowly paced back and ran into some one, a man? Yep definitely a man. I could feel the shape of a muscular chest against my slender frame. _Great a crazy dog and a pedophile! _

"Get back you disgusting dog this one is ours, you have your catch!" The man said

"Excuse me! Who are you calling a dog!" I said turning around. _Wow…and I thought Jackie was white, this guy, no matter how attractive his features were, was deathly pale. _

The man looked at me and then to the shadows to where the growling came from. From those shadows a pair of glowing yellow eyes faded into the darkness. _Now's your chance move feet move! _My brain yelled to my feet but they didn't respond. I looked at the pale man and his eyes met mine he raised his arms as if to embrace me and I… I snapped I let out a blood curdling scream and kicked him in the crotch. He winced and then grabbed my wrist; his eyes went from the dark orbs they once where to a shade of red I had never seen before. He spun me around until my back was against his chest again and then picked me up and started to run into the desert..

ok sooo what do you guys think? Please review with compliments…and I guess I could allow some constructive criticisms…..


End file.
